


Missed You

by seohla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Idol AU, and also yeonjun, soobin and beomgyu kinda broke up but not really, taehyun is their friend hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohla/pseuds/seohla
Summary: 3 weeks have passed and they still didn't contact each other. Was it really the end of their relationship?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! finally after almost 3 weeks of experiencing writer's block, i finally got the courage to actually write another one. Sorry the ending might not be the best but I tried lol 😩

4 a.m. April 19, 20xx. Saturday. It is still dawn and the sun’s not yet awake but Soobin’s already walking outside, enjoying the early morning breeze as it hits his chubby cheeks, tightening his hold on the hotpack before putting it inside the pockets of his padding coat together with his hands. He’s walking towards the bakery near his apartment to get some fresh bread for breakfast. This has become his routine every weekend ever since he moved to Seoul to study. He loves the way those freshly baked bread lingers on his nose every time he decides to stop by.

“You’re a bit early today, Soobin hyung. Good thing, our bread loaf just came out of the oven.” Taehyun said, welcoming the taller guy as he was fixing his apron. Soobin gave him a soft smile, while looking at the stacks of bread placed up at their sections. By just looking at the varieties of bread that are stacked up on their respective shelves, it gives Soobin the homey feeling and sort of comfort from the stress university has given him. Soobin was busy looking around, ‘probably those are their new products’ he thought to himself, his gaze fixed at the package of red velvet crinkles beside the chocolate chip cookies packed and is sealed in different colors of ribbons, mainly red and blue, that he would always bought for his boyfriend-

“It’s been 3 weeks isn’t it?” Taehyun asked, putting the sealed loaf of bread in plastic on a paper bag together with some red velvet crinkles that Soobin also bought since he wanted to try their new product. Soobin can’t help but to bit his lower lip before nodding at the younger guy. Soobin didn’t really mind Taehyun asking him about it since he’s a close friend, they’ve known each other ever since Soobin moved to his apartment as Taehyun lives on the upper floor. “We really got into a huge fight and I don’t know Taehyun, it seems like we’re over at this point. It’s been 3 weeks and we still didn’t contact each other.” Soobin said, sadness was seen on his voice but not to the extent that he’s on the verge of crying, or so he thought when Taehyun handed him a napkin in which Soobin declined the offer muttering a soft ‘thank you’. “I’m sure everything’s gonna be okay between you and Beomgyu hyung. Someone just needs to have the courage to speak up and start the conversation again.” Taehyun said more like an advice, giving Soobin a small smile. 

April 20, 20xx. Sunday. A typical day for Soobin to just lay down on his king sized bed and do nothing all day before going back to school again the next morning. He would consider this day as his only free day as he still has classes on Saturdays or sometimes he would do extra work for the university student council as he is a part of it. Mindlessly scrolling through his social media and randomly chatting with some friends and classmates, he came across with a picture while scrolling through his instagram feed. It was a picture of him and Beomgyu, sitting beside each other on the sand, his head was slightly leaning on Beomgyu’s, and the smiles on their faces at that picture shows how happy they are at that exact moment.

_ “Look love, the sun’s about to set.” Soobin exclaimed, tapping his lover’s shoulder before pointing out at the sun. Beomgyu was busy looking at the pictures they took, both on his phone and on his polaroid camera. The two of them just sit there in silence while waiting for the sun to set. _

_ “Thank you for bringing me here. It was a really tough week for us.” Beomgyu started, playing with Soobin’s fingers. “Now that finals are over, we all now have the time to ourselves. I’m gonna be able to kiss you all day everyday.” Soobin teased in which made the younger blush really hard before earning a smack from him. “I love you.” Beomgyu softly said, grabbing Soobin’s hand, planting a kiss on his knuckles. After a few laughs and exchanging soft, lazy kisses they watched as the sun set, enjoying each other’s company. Beomgyu constantly plays with Soobin’s fingers, a habit that he developed whenever he’s busy with something and his boyfriend is sitting beside him.  _

Soobin didn’t notice the smile plastered on his face as he thought about that exact day with Beomgyu and what happened the next day after that. He spent the week in his boyfriend’s apartment, doing nothing except for the late night movie marathon and makeout sessions here and there in the middle of each movie. But in a relationship, happy moments aren’t always going to happen. And this is what Soobin is scared of the most. Getting into a huge fight with the love of his life.

_ “Thanks for the invite, gyu. When what you’re going to do is to just ignore me the whole night.” Soobin sarcastically said, almost shouting at his boyfriend as they got into his apartment. “It’s not my intention to ignore you, soobin. I told you, my friends drag me with them, I can’t just decline their offer.” beomgyu said in defense, his teeth grinding, his jaw clenching. “Well you could’ve just left me alone here and spent the night with your friends. I wasted my time being with you tonight.” Soobin exclaimed right infront of his boyfriend. And at that exact moment, beomgyu looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what the taller guy had said infront of him. Sure, his friends indeed dragged him to talk with them and have some drinks but it was not his intention to leave soobin alone and he saw that Yeonjun, their other mutual friend is accompanying Soobin while he’s with his friend. “Then sorry for wasting your time. I thought you were okay because I saw Yeonjun hyung talking to you. Sorry...love. I will not bother you anymore.” he said almost like a whisper in defeat before closing the door to Soobin’s apartment. _

  
  


What Soobin couldn’t forget was the way Beomgyu’s eyes showed sadness and tears battling to stream down his face before leaving his apartment that night. He knows he messed up really big and he had to fix this. He had to fix them. He couldn’t think of what his life is going to be without Beomgyu. And at that moment, he set his pride aside and pressed the call button on his boyfriend’s contact. Palms sweating, heart’s beating faster than ever, faster than when he was just about to ask Beomgyu out way back during their senior year in highschool. 

“Hello…. Binnie?” someone said on the other line and Soobin couldn’t hide the excitement and the way his heart jumped at the nickname. 

“H-hey…. Beomgyu…. Uhh how are you?” ‘Damn soobin what a nice way to start the conversation you’re such a loser’ Soobin said to himself in disappointment, biting his lower lip in embarrassment. 

“I’m fine… why did you call?” On the other hand, beomgyu couldn’t hide the shyness and nervousness as to why he asked his ‘boyfriend’ that kind of question.

Soobin let out a deep and heavy sigh before answering. “Let’s just get straight to the point. Can we meet today? Should I go to your place or let's just meet at a cafe?” Soobin asked, fidgetly playing with his free fingers.

10 seconds have passed and there’s still no answer from Beomgyu, Soobin thought that he already dropped the call when suddenly “Just go….here. I’ll see you.” before ending the call.

20 minutes felt so long to Soobin as he thought that the time was so slow while he’s on his way to Beomgyu’s apartment. If he could just make the bus fly, he will do it this instant. After 20 minutes, he arrived at the stop just near Beomgyu’s apartment. Every step he’s making, and everytime he gets closer, he feels his feet getting heavier. 

  
“C’mon. Just ring it. It’s just a doorbell.” Soobin said to himself as he finally stood up infront of the door to Beomgyu’s apartment. He doesn't know why he’s so hesitant to ring the doorbell. Maybe because he wasn’t ready to see him again? The length of days aren’t that long but it’s been awhile since he will saw him as they would always see each other before everyday but not now that it is spring break and they don’t have classes, and the fact that they got into this fight makes it hard for them to see each other, or maybe it is not. He let out a deep and heavy sigh once more before pressing the doorbell in which he heard a loud “Just for a while!” coming from the inside and he knew. He knew the owner of that voice.

Once the door opened, there stood his boyfriend, wearing the usual gray and black pattern pajamas and a shirt, much larger than his frame. He is wearing a pink rabbit hairband showing his forehead out. Soobin felt his heart melt and his gaze softened at the sight of his love. ‘Cute.’ he thought to himself.

“Are you just going to stand there?” beomgyu asked in which soobin got back to his senses before heading inside. It was an awkward atmosphere if I must say once Soobin was inside of Beomgyu’s apartment, seated on his couch. He can’t help but to fidget with his fingers and bit his lower lip. “Do you need anything? Water? Juice? Coffee? Tea?” Beomgyu asked in which Soobin replied with “No. I’m fine.” with a soft voice. Awkward silence and slight tension was seen in the atmosphere at Beomgyu’s place. Neither of them say a word, or even start a conversation as they sit at both ends of Beomgyu’s couch. 

“Uhh beom…” “Soob-” they said in unison. “Go ahead, you go first.” Beomgyu offered. Soobin wasn’t sure if he’s gonna do it as he was looking at beomgyu’s lap instead of the younger boy’s face. Beomgyu was looking at him, waiting for the taller guy to say something. He can’t take the silence and the cowardness of his boyfriend, being the impatient that he is, he took Soobin’s hand, moving closer to him. “I thought you wanted to say something.” Beomgyu cooed in a serious manner but also with a hint of calmness. Beomgyu’s calming and deep voice made Soobin fix his thoughts. “It’s been 3 weeks since we got into a fight. In those 3 weeks, I've been thinking about how petty it really was. I realized that I shouldn’t act like that towards you. When all you wanted was to just have fun that night. And I felt bad that I really blame you for inviting me that night wherein it was also my decision to join you.” Soobin explained, looking down on their hands placed on each other. “What hurt me the most was to see you about to cry when you walked out of my place. I should’ve held you, kiss you and tell you I’m sorry but I was far too stubborn to go to you because I’m also scared that I might say something that will hurt you even more. I hope you could forgive me, sweetheart. I missed you. I wanna fix this. I want to fix us. I want you back, if it's not too late.” Soobin finished not noticing tears were streaming down on his face.

Beomgyu’s heart sank hearing his boyfriend’s confession. He knew both of them messed up that night, but he can’t help but to feel sad and disappointed at himself that Soobin’s blaming himself for all of this. As Soobin was talking, Beomgyu can’t help but to squeeze his boyfriend’s hand from time to time and sadly look at him. “Baby.. Look at me.” Beomgyu said after hearing what Soobin had told him, lifting the taller guy’s chin using his finger. “Do not blame yourself for everything that happened. I messed up as well. I should’ve thought first if you’re going to really enjoy accompanying me that night knowing that you barely know anyone there except for Yeonjun hyung and kai. I just want you to get out of your comfort zone but what happened was the opposite.” Beomgyu said, biting his lower lip holding Soobin’s hand tighter if that’s even possible. “I should’ve just stayed with you that night at your place instead of going to that party. We could’ve done a lot of things, or maybe all I will do is to just kiss you and tell you that I love you so much.” 

Soobin can’t help but to feel his cheeks blush at his boyfriend’s last statement. He realized that Beomgyu was just helping him to get out of his comfort zone and he doesn’t mean any harm by doing that. And at that moment, he also realized that the fight they had was so petty, he can’t help but to let out a soft chuckle. “Why are you laughing? Do you think what I told you was funny?” Beomgyu asked, a pout was slowly making its way on his lips. “No, sweetheart. I was thinking about how petty our fight was. It really took me 3 weeks to think about it huh” Soobin said which made Beomgyu wheeze a little, thinking about the same thing. 

“I’m really sorry for that night, love. I promise I will always take care of you and please tell me if something’s making you uncomfortable. I can adjust to your decision. I love you….so much.” Beomgyu cooed, before planting a kiss on the back of Soobin’s hand.

Soobin can’t help but to fall in love again with the guy sitting in front of him. Beomgyu might not be the perfect boyfriend, but he’s doing everything to be the best one for him, and he really did. 

“I love you too, forever and always gyu.” Soobin said placing a soft kiss on his lover’s lips.


End file.
